Cherche coloc désespérément
by LilaCookies
Summary: OS - Un appart dans Paris coûte cher. Encore plus quand son coloc -et accessoirement meilleur ami- déménage. Une annonce plus tard dans le Bon Angle... Ça sonne, on ouvre… pas dégueu. On dirait même : sexy dans son genre. Dans tous les genres en fait...


**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Tokita Koichi, Tomino Yoshiyuki et Yadate Hajime.**

 **Auteur : LilaCookies**

 **Titre : Cherche coloc désespérément**

 **Genre : OS, UA, Yaoi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Commentaires : Petit OS pour rêvasser pendant l'été.**

 **Première fic depuis fort longtemps (je ne me souviens même plus du pseudo que j'utilisais il y a presque 10 ans… c'est dire !).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

...

* * *

...

Un appart dans Paris coûte cher. Certes, Lapalissade.

Encore plus quand son coloc -et accessoirement meilleur ami- déménage.

Encore plus lorsque l'on a voulu croire jusqu'au jour J qu'il resterait. Foutu déni.

Il est parti vivre avec son nouveau mec. On est content pour lui mais les 1600€ de loyer ne vont pas se payer tout seul.

J+4 départ du coloc, on passe enfin une annonce dans Le Bon Angle.

J+7 un gars se manifeste.

J+8 on le reçoit parce que ça urge.

On a besoin de sous mais on n'est pas fou, on va vérifier que ce n'est pas un psychopathe.

Le candidat à la colocation est ponctuel à la minute prés.

Ça sonne, on ouvre… pas dégueu. On dirait même : sexy dans son genre. Dans tous les genres en fait.

On serait tenté de dire qu'il est asiatique mais ses yeux sont plutôt inhabituels. Des yeux bleus accrocheurs, profonds… on se fait l'effet d'être un thon pêché à la ligne en un seul regard.

Un corps de statue grecque moulé dans un t-shirt blanc et un jean noir.

Des yeux à fondre sur place… ah ? On l'a déjà dit ?

« _Shit_ … ce gars ne peut pas être mon coloc. »

On regrette amèrement de n'avoir fait aucun effort pour être présentable : un vieux t-shirt, un vieux jogging -autrefois rouge- et des cheveux longs qui n'ont pas vu une brosse depuis deux jours… On n'est pas loin du pouilleux là.

Heureusement que l'on a des yeux améthystes à tomber par terre pour compenser. Imbus ? Non, juste réaliste.

Les regards restent en suspens… il faudrait peut-être parler. L'autre fait le premier pas :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Herro Yuy. Vous êtes bien Mr Maxwell ?

Il tend une main, on la sert, on articule toujours pas. Mr Yuy insiste :

\- Vous êtes bien Dimitri Maxwell ?

On reconnaît son nom, on réagit enfin.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Duo, et « vous » peut devenir « tu » ce sera plus simple. Entre.

On a prononcé ces mots d'une traite.

\- Duo ?

« C'est quoi cette voix profonde mais douce comme du miel ? Il cherche à se faire violer ? »

Vite, on se reprend. On se donne contenance, on explique.

\- Dimitri, Ulrich, Oliver Maxwell. Duo quoi.

Il sourit, on enchaîne sinon on va craquer.

\- Je te propose de te faire visiter l'appart ? Si ça te convient nous discuterons après pour voir si nous sommes compatibles…

« Mince, je crois que j'ai rougit. _Go, go_ , on passe à la suite. »

Mr Maxwell laisse entrer Mr Yuy et lui fait faire le tour. Le presque-asiatique est plutôt silencieux et se contente d'opiner en signe d'approbation.

Le _tour guide_ évite de le regarder et se lance à fond dans la présentation des pièces de l'appartement :

\- Ce serait ta chambre. 10m². Exposée ouest sur cours. Je te préviens aucune pièce de cet appartement n'est correctement insonorisée.

La statue grecque hausse un sourcil amusé.

\- Ça sent le vécu.

\- Disons que je connais un peu trop bien l'anatomie du copain de mon ancien colocataire. Il est plutôt bavard dans l'intimité… Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment nécessaire puisqu'il se baladait souvent dans le plus simple appareil.

On s'arrête de parler. On parle toujours trop lorsqu'on est stressé/intéressé.

« _Fuck_ … ce gars ne peut vraiment pas être mon coloc. »

On toussote, on poursuit le petit tour : salle de bain, cuisine, salon. Le dépenaillé essaie tant bien que mal de démêler ses cheveux avec ses doigts pendant que l'autre admire les pièces.

On finit le tour, 50m² de vieux parquet en 10 minutes, Stéphane Plazza n'aurait pas mieux fait.

On se pose avec lui sur le grand canapé bleu que feu le coloc a généreusement laissé là.

On devrait lui dire qu'il ne peut pas être notre coloc -on n'a pas envie de se coucher sur la béquille tous les soirs- on va attraper une hernie à force, pas bon, ni pour la santé mentale ni physique.

\- Je te propose que l'on fasse connaissance ?

Merde, la bouche n'obéit pas, on veut tout savoir de lui, jusqu'à la taille de son caleçon.

Le beau gosse hoche la tête -son mouvement préféré semble t-il-, on hausse les sourcils, on attend qu'il se décide.

\- Heero Yuy, vingt-huit ans, architecte. Première fois en France, bien que ma mère était française. A Tokyo jusqu'alors, mon cabinet m'a offert l'opportunité de découvrir un bout de mon histoire.

Il tend des papiers :

\- Mon salaire est confortable, voici mes dernières fiches de paie pour te rassurer sur ma solvabilité.

Le mot « solvabilité » n'a jamais été aussi sexy dans une bouche et l'on boit ses paroles comme un assoiffé.

On doit trouver une autre source d'hydratation. Le frigo -cet ami- il reste deux Bud light : sauvé ! On sort les deux bouteilles, victorieux :

\- T'en veux une ?

\- Une bière américaine ?

\- Tu préférerais une Asahi ?

On le taquine un peu, on a malgré tout envie de le dragouiller.

Il sourit franchement, on le dévore des yeux, tel un petit chaton qui veut son lait.

« _No way_ … il ne peut pas être mon coloc.»

\- Tu es d'origine américaine ?

\- J'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Mes parents ont divorcé. Je suis venu en France avec ma mère qui y avait trouvé du boulot.

On ressent le besoin de lui en dire autant sur soi qu'il nous en a dit :

\- J'ai pour ma part vingt-sept ans et je suis professeur des écoles.

Il sourit encore, on a le cœur qui rate un battement. On le connaît depuis vingt minutes, on a l'impression que ça fait vingt ans.

On essaie de formuler une question pas trop idiote.

\- Que penses-tu de la France jusqu'à maintenant ?

…

\- Intéressante…

On rêve ou il a fait un sous-entendu ? Une voix sensuelle peut faire un sous-entendu à elle toute seule.

Surtout ne pas se faire un filme. On s'est déjà pris des râteaux à draguer des hétéro convaincus. Clairement, il lui manque le sixième sens de la drague. On balbutie :

\- Heu… et sinon quel genre de coloc es-tu ?

\- Je me lève tous les jours à 5h pour aller courir mais je suis globalement discret. Je travaille cinquante heures par semaine donc j'admets qu'on ne se croisera que tard le soir. Je me ferais pardonner, entre autre, en m'assurant que le frigo ne sera jamais orphelin de Bud light et d'Asahi.

C'est une blague ou ça ressemble à une promesse de vie à deux ? On a le cerveau en compote.

On va lui dire une bonne fois pour toute que, non, il ne sera pas le nouveau coloc.

On secoue la tête l'air désolé. On est un bon acteur.

\- Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas le faire. Nous ne pouvons pas être coloc.

On n'ose plus le regarder. Vite, il faut trouver une explication plausible…

On n'a pas le temps de se justifier, l'autre s'approche dangereusement.

\- Je l'ai su dès que tu as ouvert la porte…

Hein ?

On reste interdit, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe tout juste sortie de l'eau. Le cerveau a raté une connexion : bug général.

On ne comprend rien. On aurait vraiment dû se coiffer avant d'ouvrir la porte.

On se sent un peu insulté. La tête se relève et on dévisage Monsieur Parfait.

Il sourit toujours et se rapproche encore, il passe sa main sur un visage tout déconfit. Le bleu plonge dans l'améthyste.

\- Je te veux. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis que tu as ouvert cette porte.

Pour de vrai ? Il est direct le jeune homme. On déglutit.

Le cerveau se fait la malle.

On s'approche aussi et on embrasse sans sommation. Fougueusement. On a très soif.

On cherche la peau avec ses mains tandis qu'il passe sa main dans la chevelure de Raiponce.

On succombe lorsqu'il entreprend de visiter le cou.

On se tend.

On reprend son souffle.

On sourit.

On propose :

\- Je te fais visiter ma chambre ?

...

* * *

...

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en compagnie de Duo et Heero ? Merci pour m'avoir lu !**


End file.
